


Dancing in the Memories of a Child of Two Worlds

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: What would happen if a telepath had tried to take over the mind of a Vulcan?  What if she couldn't fight of the being by herself? That's when you call in the big guns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count-1854 
> 
> I know that it says the Aenar were thought to be extinct but didn't quite know whom else would wish to have access to a telepath. I do my best to keep things grammatically and universally correct. If I do not let me know in the comments and I shall do my best to fix the problems. This is my first attempt at digging into this universe and creating something for my original character T'lussek. Most other things involving her have just been fluff and I am excited to develop her a bit more.

“Leonard…”

T’lussek bolted from her bed in sickbay. What she had no idea was that she had been in that bed for three days. The Enterprise was sent to Andoria Prime where they were meant to deal with rouge Aenar. They were said to have been wiped out and yet the Andorians had been having issues with beings of great telepathic strength. These beings had been known to manipulate the minds of those weak enough. Hoping to utilize her telepathic and ambassadorial abilities Jim insisted that she go with them on the planet. It should've been a simple conversation on the icy planet that was until she was kidnapped. Somehow she was able to make it back to the captain before passing out. Groaning in pain her body was sore as if she had just been in a fight. From head to toe she felt as if she beaten. What she didn't realize was the fact that this Aenar inside of her was doing everything in its power to take control of her mind.

“T’lussek…don’t move. You’re still hooked up to the machines.” 

Leonard helped her to sit up. He had been monitoring her for the three days she had been under. Watching her closely he needed to make sure that she was going to win this fight. The mechanism she was hooked too monitored all of her brainwaves passive and active. Through her conversations in her unconscious state he had gathered that one of the Aenar had taken control of her mind trying to take over her body. It needed a host with telepathic abilities in order to repopulate its race. He was obsessed with making sure that T'lussek was the one that won the battle. 

“What….what happened?”

T’lussek jumped as she saw the flash of a sinister pale blue face. It hooked it slender fingers around her throat trying to snuff her life out. Letting out a piercing scream she grasped at her throat. Physically fighting off something that wasn't seen to anything but her the machines that were hooked to her head began to buzz as her brain activity was going off the charts. She began to shake as she felt Leonard take hold of her hands. He pulled her hands down to her lap as he tried to send a calming thought their bond. 

“Focus on my voice. I’m right here T’lussek. I haven’t left you in the three days you've been unconscious. You’re safe T'lussek. You’re still fighting the Aenar out of your mind. I need you to squeeze my hands dear. We need to give you something to focus on.”

Leonard's voice was slow and calm as he began to stroke the back of her hands with his thumbs. A wave of a chill consumed her body as he touched her as it always did when she was uneasy. 

One

Two

Three

Four

T'lussek took deep breaths with each passing count. For once she needed to find focus again. Though she may have been human there were times of great unrest for her mind that resulted in her need logic. After a few moments of deep breathing she opened her eyes and looked at Leonard. Those were eyes that cared for me not only as a patient but as a love. She thought to herself as she could feel his worry wash over her as she continued to take deep breaths. She hadn’t felt panic like this in some time. 

“You’re awake…”

If T'lussek didn’t know better there was a hint of worry in her brother’s voice. Then again her brain felt like a scrambled egg. Seeing him past Leonard she smiled weakly. There was something to be said about the worry of her brother. Not only was there Spock but also Jim standing in the front of Sickbay. 

“Yeah…guess I was strong enough…for now…”

T’lussek forced a chuckle. She knew Spock didn’t approve of her dark humor like this. And seeing the worry in Jim’s eyes didn’t help. She hated the fact that she knew Jim. Knew that even though she was okay and fighting through this he was thinking it was it was his fault she was in this condition. Flashes of his worried face as he called for the transporter room filled her mind. Closing her eyes she shook her head trying to push away the thoughts. 

“I would like to try something with your permission T’lussek.”

Spock said closing the gap between them. Reaching out T’lussek brushed her hand against her brother’s wrist. It was nice to hear a voice that was real. No matter what she was grateful for the close bond she shared with her brother. Though they may have been raised in opposite ways their closeness was something that transcended all. 

“Thank Surak you do. How on earth are you going to get this blue bastard out of my head?” 

A burst chuckle escaped her lips. This was how she could always tell that she had been around Leonard too long. She always picked up his phrases when she spent too much time with him. Never using such words she knew it had to be him floating around in her mind. That was happening a lot. Moments of randomness appearing in her head with each passing minute. Some the past…some the present…and some not even hers. It was all she could do not to scream in the swirling void of memories. 

“There is a ritual…”

“But is it the same as a Katra transfer?”

“It is not the same daughter.”

T’lussek turned to see the familiar face of her father. He was the last person she was expecting to see. Did he know about their trip to Andoria Prime? She thought to herself as she looked around to see if anyone else was around. It seems like everyone is going down to this party. She let out a soft giggle.

“Then how on earth shall you…”

“T’lussek!” 

Amanda Grayson’s voice filled the air as she pushed her way past her husband and the other men to her daughter’s bedside. Letting out a sigh of relief she was glad...no ecstatic to see her mother. Flashes of her reading Alice in Wonderland was the thing that kept her focused. Amanda always held a strong focus in her activities whatever they were. 

“Why is the raven…like a writing desk?” 

T’lussek reached up and brushed her mother’s cheek with her fingers. Her sunken cheeks pulled back into a smile as she tried to calm down her mother. There was something to be said about the worry in her mother's voice. Having not heard much of it as a child it was wonderful to hear it now. 

“I’m fine Mother. I just have an extra piece to my puzzle.” 

As T’lussek giggled she could feel the glare of her family and friends around her. She knew that they didn’t like her making such jokes especially at her own expense. It was something she had learned to do very early on as to make sure people were comfortable with her. 

“It was her simple attempt at humor my wife; an illogical coping mechanism.” 

“You’re the one being illogical Father. Coming here and not speaking about a solution to this problem”

She normally loved seeing the compassion that her parents had provided one another, but now was different. Now she was sitting here waiting for him to fix her brain. She had hopped the slight annoyance in her tone was not that noticeable. 

“T’lussek! There is no need for this. They are only making light of your dark humor.”

The stern tone of Leonard McCoy filled her ears. Looking to her lover’s eyes she was shocked at his response. A bit of shame filled her mind. She knew that there was no reason for her to have snapped at her father. She smiled seeing Leonard raise his standard two fingers at her. 

Thank Surak he remembered the Ozh’esta.

Normally they were not so reserved with their affections. That was the greatest part about being half human; she could kiss her love amongst other things whenever she wanted to. Now was different. Now she stood in front of not only her brother but her father as well. Normally she enjoyed messing with Spock but she would not disrespect her father any more than she already had. 

“It is essentially a meld technique in which your brother, Dr. McCoy, and I will enter your mind and dissolve the link between you and the foreign entity.” 

“How can Leonard participate Father? He is not a telepath.” 

T’lussek asked with a sharp tone. Not that rituals couldn’t be held using non telepaths, but it seemed quite odd to her. Normally her father even now was the first to keep things amongst the family private.

“No he is not, but he does have a bond with you T’lussek. And that bond you share will help us separate you from that entity.”

Sarek’s tone his regular coolness as he walked closer to his daughter. Looking into his eyes she couldn’t help but let a soft smile grace her features. She knew that her father cared. It was just different to see such emotions in his features. Her eyes winded as she saw Christine looking at her in the corner. She couldn’t believe that everyone was here. Both chosen and biological family was here trying to find a way to help.

“I am here to help get the boys into trance.”

Amanda said softly as she reached up and cupped her daughter’s cheek. Having learned all of the skills needed to head the house of Surak Amanda was more than capable to do these rituals. T’lussek used Amanda as a focal point in her own logic. If her mother could function in the Vulcan hierarchy then so could she. 

“Is it necessary? They are after all some of the greatest telepaths on Vulcan…”

Though T’lussek didn’t know a lot about the rituals of her home world it seemed odd that they would need help inducing a trance. Maybe it is because of Leonard? She thought to herself as she looked at the people in the room. Seeing all of the worried faces began to shift into the whitish blue of the Aenar T’lussek began to panic. Her breath ragged as she pulled her hands away from her mother and began smacking the sides of her head. 

“GET IT OUT!!” 

T’lussek screamed as she continued to hit her head. Leonard looked at Christine as she bolted to gather a hypo for the doctor. Feeling all of the hands of Spock and Jim trying to hold her she tried her best to fight back. What they didn’t know was that she wasn’t seeing her family; she was seeing the Aenar reaching for her. Christine handed Leonard the hypo and he quickly injected T’lussek with a tranquilizer. 

“Don’t let them get me…”

T’lussek said trying to fight off the last bit of fear before hitting the biobed hard. Spock looked to his father with a deep worry in his gaze. 

“We need to get her planet side now!”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metamour- https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/metamour

“We need the proper herbs from the city Sarek. I am out of these,” 

Amanda said as she handed Sarek a list. She looked into her husband’s eyes a deep worry filling her own as she looked for hope. Sarek held out the Ozh’esta to his wife. He could see the concern for their daughter. And if he was being honest with himself, he was worried too no matter how illogical it was. T’lussek was strong and would be able to handle anything. He had hoped. Christine slowly walking into the room letting off a soft cough. She had been a Metamor of Leonard's for about a year now and was just as worried as Leonard was. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt here,” 

Christine took a deep breath hoping to steady her nerves. Not only was her lover goint through a mental battle, but she now was standing in front of her parents. The two people who may or may not know of her relationship to their daughter. 

“Is there anything I can do to help in this rite?”


End file.
